the adventures of Win
by johnathonhooper2
Summary: The adventures of Win this book is about a boy named Win who battles monsters and witches to save the world.


Once a pond a time there was a boy named Win he was 15 and lived in a small village. With the other villagers their names were Susan ,Bob,Bar,Red,Nin their village was in the middle of the jungle. And then one day the village was attack by evil monster's that look like demon's. So, the villagers thought they would all get armed up and fight too but they could not win so they all died. Expect for Win he was very thought he had a green armor on and blue leather boots. So that's why he won because he was practically invincible but everyone in the village was dead. So Win was sad because everyone was dead but there was no use crying over it. So he thought he would go on an adventure to save the world and be a good hero that will change the world so there will be no evil left in the world. So everybody could live peacefully so young win who was 15 went on adventure. To save the world he went to buck town witch will take him 1 day to get there

And on the why he met some travels. that needed help the boy named Jim lost his pet dog and needed help finding him. But this was no ordinary dog he had a special power he could fly and he had x-ray vision. Win was able to find the dog its name was Chip when he found the he took it to Jim he was so happy. The boy's name was Jake

They wanted to come along with win to help him on his journey. Jim had blue pants and a red shirt and Jake had a green shirt and blue jeans. Win said sure come and help me it will be fun Then they started walking to buck town but it was starting to get dark so they camped outside in the woods overnight on the hard ground. The next morning, they made it to buck town in 20 mins.

When they arrived in buck town they exported the town to see what it had to offer then they found a nice shop so they went inside the shop to buy some stuff witch was camping gear, food, and a cooking pot and better armor. And the store keeper was so nice he gave then some clothing for their trip. So then they went out the door on there way to robin town they had just left buck town but on there way there they ran in to some witches. So win batted the witches witch was nothing for win they will need to be tougher than that for was getting dark in the woods they happen to find a cabin to stay in.

The next morning Win started cooking eggs but Jim said I want my eggs boiled please so then win had too cook too separate eggs In a frying pan. After we ate Breakfast we packed up our things and then walked out and started walking to robin town but on the way there we discovered A dungeon. So they went inside the dungeon and Found lots of monsters and gold the gold was protected by monster so we fought them. Then we made it outside with all of the gold then Jim said Robin town is just over this hill.

Once they made it to Robin town they Explored the town then went in to an bakery shop to buy some goods like bread, eggs,butter,cereal once we bought everything that we could carry. When We left the shop it was getting late so we stay at a motel for the night. The next morning the motel had breakfast for free so we ate there we had pancakes and Sausages. Then we went outside and laying on the ground was a magic stone that gave Win magic powers they decided to go to realm city. It's knowing for its

magical powers we are going they so Win can learn magic and learn how to use his powers. It would take us 1 week on foot so we got a bus pass so we could go to realm city faster. We are now walking to the bus but on the way we had to fight a evil witch it was tough but win and his sidekick chip was able to defeat it then we got on the bus. Once we got on the bus we found a seat to sit down the driver said we should get there within 10 was getting dark the driver stop the bus and give everyone blankets to sleep with then the bus driver started the bus back up and started driving again And then every one went to sleep. The next morning we have arrived at realm city when we got off the bus we headed to the magic Academy For win can learn magic if he wants to be a hero he has to be the best. They have arrived the the Academy And then the friends departed and win went inside to learn magic when he went inside he talk to the headmaster his name was spell caster.


End file.
